1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system (information management system) managing an operation of an internal system mounted on a mobile apparatus, a motor vehicle as the mobile apparatus provided with the information management system, a program providing a computer mounted in the mobile apparatus with the function of managing the internal system, a system establishing the information management system, and an external system distributing or broadcasting packets to be collected or otherwise processed by the internal system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information processing devices mounted on a motor vehicle, such as a navigation device, a traveling control device and the like, have their functions updated as software stored in a memory of each device is updated, to ensure improvement in user-friendliness of the motor vehicle as well as the information processing devices. The software is updated as the data for updating of the software is transmitted or distributed from the distribution source to the information processing device (see Japanese Patent No. 3498887).
It however would be inappropriate from the standpoint of effective use of information processing resources if the packets are collected and accumulated unconditionally, and once the necessary packets are accumulated, they are decoded to restore a file, and the file is transferred to the information processing device. Specifically, in the case where the file is unusable for a target, or in the case where there is no target as the destination of the file, the information processing resources would be wasted for accumulation, decoding and outputting of the packets. Further, spending the resources for reception of a useless file and the like may slow down the speed to collect useful data. Such disadvantages become more serious as the number of packets constituting the file increases.